Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for repairing or reinforcing a member such as a tubular member, a pipeline, or structural support, which device comprises fabric and nanomaterial toughening and strengthening material and a polymer matrix.
Description of Related Art
A wide variety of devices, apparatuses, systems and methods for repairing or reinforcing members such as pipe, pipelines, and structural members are known, including, but not limited to, the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,752; 5,348,801; 5,445,848; 5,632,307; 4,676,276; 6,276,401; 6,774,066; 7,387,138; 7,426,942; 7,367,362; 7,500,494; 7,523,764, all incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
Structural members can be degraded, i.e. physically damaged or deteriorated due to cyclic loading fatigue enhanced by corrosion, erosion, temperature fluctuations, natural causes, third party causes, and time. Degraded members often require repair and/or reinforcement to preserve and/or restore their integrity and extend their useful life. The problems resulting from damage and deterioration affect piping systems which are subject to deterioration due to several factors, including sulfate reducing bacteria, galvanic action, and third party damage. The problem is not limited to piping systems. It also affects other structures such as piling, concrete columns, petroleum storage tanks, etc. which are subject to deterioration and damage.
Older methods of repairing damaged pipelines comprise the replacement of the damaged or defective pipe section with new pipe or the installation of a metal sleeve over the damaged or defective area. Depressurizing the pipe or putting the pipe out of service while the pipe replacement is performed is often required for these known pipe repair methods. This procedure can become costly and inconvenient for the pipeline owner as well as the general public.
Advances in composite materials and methods in the past two decades have introduced composites as a more widely accepted repair method for piping and infrastructure rehabilitation. Composites have offered owners of pipelines a cost-effective alternative to the disruption of service caused by pipe replacement or steel sleeves because composite repairs can be applied to the damaged areas while the pipeline is still in operation.
Known pipe repair and reinforcement systems include a fabric impregnated with a moisture-curing polyurethane polymer system or a fabric impregnated with a resin polymer in the field during installation of the product or a cured pre-form that is bonded with an adhesive as it is wrapped around a member. These products provide reasonable performance and service life. However, there is a need for improved performance especially in the area of extended fatigue/service life.
Permanence of a Fiber Reinforced Polymer, “FRP” composite repair is a requirement for pipeline repair methods under current DOT regulations (49 CFR §§ 192, 195; incorporated fully herein). The question of permanence of some FRP composite repairs has become of great concern to pipeline owners due to delaminations due to fatigue of some composite systems.
Consequently, these failed FRP's have provided questionable permanent repairs. DOT has ruled that FRP repairs are temporary unless the pipe is repaired by a method that reliable engineering tests and analyses show permanently restores the serviceability of the pipe.